Meant To Be
by Nights Sleepless
Summary: Scene and missing end from 1.10 "Safe". What Charlie was thinking when Olivia was being chased down by those SUVs. One-sided Charlie/Olivia. R/R. Ratings for minor language.


Me again. -waves.- So this is sorta one-sided Charlie/Olivia. Because call me paranoid, but I really do think he has a thing for her. And I love that he does, because that makes him so adorable. And I feel bad for him, having come off from a few of those myself. So, during one of the last scenes in 1.10 "Safe", when Olivia was being run down in the SUV, I realized Charlie was the last person she spoke to, and I wondered what he must have thought when this all went down. So ta da! Hope you enjoy.  
**I do not own Fringe or any of it's characters. Yes, that was my disclaimer. Fancy right?**

* * *

He's in the car alone, but he's concentrated on the voice coming from the speaker. "Charlie, a black SUV just came out of nowhere." She informs him quickly, surprise and irritation in her voice. He can tell she's so determined to get to Little Hill, and this interruption has startled her. He can tell by her voice that it's most likely something serious and he should be on edge. And he can be, he has been trained to. But there's still a Charlie in his mind whose arms get goosebumps when he hears her voice. Not like he would let that part of him surface.

There's the sound of tires screeching, and her breathing on the other line quickens. This was not good. He wants to reach for the speaker, but he keeps his hands on the steering wheel and his eyes ahead. "Olivia." He addresses her sternly, but she doesn't reply. His eyes quickly glance around, but he knows he won't see her. She's about ten miles in the opposite way. There's the SUV right behind him, full of back-up. They're connected to the line, but they know better than to interrupt them without something extremely important to say.

"Where are you, give me you're 20?" He demands her, his hands growing hot now. Still she doesn't reply, but he can here that her car has stopped. "Liv?" He asked now, using the pet name he rarely used with her. The sound of her car door opening, and silence. "Damn it, Livia." He mutters, but he's not very angry at her, more angry at the situation and the strange amount of fear that was rising inside of him.

He waits a moment longer. His hands tapping against the steering wheel impatiently and his eyes keep snapping back to his review mirror. There's a mission at hand, and he knows he should leave her and keep going. But he can't. It's what he's trained to do, but this feeling is too great. "Roger." He addresses the man in the SUV behind him.

"Here." Roger confirms.

"Keep going to Little Hill. I'll be back." And before Roger can protest or tell him to keep the job at hand in mind, he disconnects them and quickly switches lines.

"I need a 20 on Agent Dunhams car." He demands. He waits impatiently until the woman gives him the information he asked for. Quickly, he makes a sharp turn, taking a shorter route. Her car is still, just off the road by Jameson Park.

It could have seemed like five minutes before he got there, but it felt more like five hours. He can see her car, driven up on the curb. And empty. He doesn't even worry about the formalities of parking properly. He just needs to get over to her car. He wrestles with the seatbelt for a slight second before ripping it off, jumping out of the car. He runs up to the open passenger door, but the car is empty. Olivia's gone and the panic is strangling him.

"Damn it!" He yells, slamming the car door shut with a force. He paces for a moment before pulling his cell phone out to call Broyles. He knows that Olivia is tough; she can make it through this. But still, the fear for her safety is constricting him. And the confusion at such a strong reaction. He and Olivia were co-workers, and even friends. Close enough that she could confide in him that she had been have hallucinations of John, and that he had told her he loved her. But never as close as he had liked.

He knows that in a matter of weeks, she had grown attached to the Bishop kid. Even if she wouldn't admit it. And Charlie knew that Peter would most likely be the one that rushes in and saves Olivia, breaking every rule he can get his hands on in the process. And she'll most likely fall for him, like she had with John's mystery and disregard for policies. And Charlie can't help but feel regretful. If only he could be the one to save her and make her see he cared for her. But he was still Charlie, not John or Peter. The most he could ever be to her was a friend. All that they were meant to be.


End file.
